


Good Night

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sleeps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
